Alive for the first time
by REBD
Summary: a spell gone wrong Beetlejuice and Lydia relly get to know each other  i fix it some hope it's beter now.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own wish I did the pairing going to be Beetle juice and Lydia**

This story started in the netherworld. With a mayor that had been the victim of one prank too many. The mayor and his underling were going to take the beetle juices problem into their own hands. But they knew when they acted it would have to be fast and without the prince Vince knowing. For whatever reason the two were friend and the prince would not be happy if he found out what they had planned. But hopefully but the time he found out it would be too late. Then find someone new to be his friend.

Everyone in the netherworld knew what exorcism did on the human side, but the consular found an old texted that show something like human exorcism, but it didn't say what it did parsley what it did. So they thought get rid of one pest and find out what the spell did. Now all they had to do was get the pest in question.

Tell me what you think and if you like it I'll write more.

_Sorry for the mess these were in. It's the first story I every put up, and got kind of got carried away!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own it, if I did beetle juice would have been cute and look closer to Lydia age**

Beetle juice got a letter from the mayor, about his late prank, and if he did not want to send to the Sandworm he would meet with Mayor Maynot at the warehouse outside town. But he didn't wont, to face the conquests. The letter went on to say, that if he didn't come they might include Lydia in his punishment too.

Even though Beetle juice knew there was little they could do to him, he was after all the ghost with the most. Lydia was still alive, and if he had anything to say about it she would be that way for a long time to come. So off he went to meet Mayor Maynot after all what could that wash out really do to him if it weren't for Lydia, that thought almost made him laugh.

When he got their was some confushon, the next thing he knew he was chain to the floor, and he was unable to disappear like he normal would, and Mayor was say some spell he felt a jolt of pain something he had never felt before. Then he heard Vince voice and then nothing more.

Prince Vince had just arrived to see his friend just disappear. He felt even more despair then he normal did. His friend was just gone, and he would have to tell Lydia his onetime love that her best friend was gone. He wasn't in time. When he found out what the Mayor was up to. He was angry and sad at the sometime so he order he guards to take the mayor and his underlings away and after they were gone.

He cried like he never did before, and much to the dismay of everyone in the netherworld. Storm cloud gathers everywhere in the netherworld and the rain came down, till the water came up past the people's knee's, and Ginger had to take to the top of Jocks heads to stay above the water.

In Peaceful Pines in the human world, their Mayor and his Wife were out walking thought the park like they normal did. It was late evening beautiful sunset like most other, but unlike most others, there under the smile tree, was an unconscious young man with a black shirt, pants with boots to match. But what the two thought odd was the shoulder length blonde hair. That almost seemed alive.

The mayor moved closer to the young man to check for a pulse he found one. But then the boy bolt up with shock at being touched, Then shock hit B.J again to see humans in front of him, when the last he remember, he was in the netherworld. He still couldn't disappear.

The mayor was happy to see the young man seem alright. He put out his hand to help him up. Said young men just stare at it. The Mayor didn't take this as a good sign. The Mayor wife Violet asked" are you alright and what your name"?

The young men seemed unfocussed. He then blurted his name is bee jay know that it probably wasn't a good thing to tell them his real name. No matter how much he like freak out human.

He start to realizing as he gain more focuses was that they could see him, and that was proved by moving slightly back and forth and The Mayor and wife fallow him with their eyes, think he was going to fall over or pass out the way the was swaying back and forth. Violet said to her husband as she took out her phone "that she was called 911 before anything else happens. She told the operator that they found a young man, and that they think fell out of a tree and hit his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own it to bad! **

Beetle juice woke with a groan, rubbing his head, he heard someone walking around. Speak out loud "I just had the weird dream that I was alive" he said.

B.J then received a smack to the head. No the voice said, "This mess is not your dream, but it coming close it being my nightmare".

B.J looked around; he notices that he was in a white room. "Where am I" he said looking at Juno.

Juno frowned; she told him, "You are in a human hospital. A semiretired spirit detective and her husband, found your sorry butt in the park, and brought you here, thinking there was something wrong with you, not knowing, how right they are"! Hay, B.J said this isn't my fault!

Juno sided "I know, but maybe if you hadn't been such a pest this wouldn't have happen"!

"So when are we going back"? B.J asked. "You" Juno said "not for a while, at least not permantly". B.J asked slightly panicked "How long am I going to be stuck here". "Well" Juno said" about 54 years give or take".

"**WHAT"!** Beetle juice yelled. "You heard me" Juno said, "and another thing Violet and her husband are going to looking after you for the foreseeable future".

"Now waited one minute, I may be stuck as a fleshy but I don't need a **babysitter**"! Juno glared at Beetle juice, then pointed one clawed finger right at him." you will do as I say, you will stick to the story, I have come up with, or so help the rest of your living life, as well as your after life if you don't". I have been work hard to cover your butt and find a way to cover up the faxed that you popped out of nowhere".

"You should also be happy that grandfather time has stopped it for us, or you have brought the living in here with your yelling".

Now lucky lee you have already come up with enough other identify, that have been seen in this place, for the story Violet I have come up with to work. You will go with the story that Mr. Beetleman was your Uncle, Betty and the little BeeJ were your cousins.

Your name in the Human world is Bee jay Beetleman you were all in the care of your Uncle but now that their gone, you are going to go with Violet, and you are not going to cause her trouble or so help you! Violet has the power to add and change this story as she needs to, so she can cover your butt. Do you understand?

Beetle juice nodded his head. What else could he do? Then he thought to ask," Juno what about my powers do I still have them, am I still the ghost with the most."?" You're not a ghost any more"! Juno growled.

"You still have some of them" Juno said trying to calm down." but not all of them. You can no longer shape shifted and the uncontrollable elements that came with it, but most of the other you still have as far as I can tell, but if I catch wind of you using them in anyway mulish I will show you how unpleasant mortal's pain can be, do you understand"!

Beetle juice just nodded his head. To drive her point home she grabbed a hold of Beetle juice wrist, and drove her point nails into it.

"Hay" Beetle juice said pull his arm away, that that, "That" Juno said "is pain and I will cause you lots of it, if you make trouble for Violet. Or cause the general mayhem that always seems to fallow you around.

A head came thought the door, "Juno the people out here are starting to unfreeze, beside I wont to spend time with my new son" Violet said giggling.

Juno shook her head," are you shore you wont to take him on, he can be a pain in the Butt at the best of time".

"Yea" Violet said "I've already heard of him thought the grape vine, but I think I can handle it. Besides my husband, is out right now buying a gift for our new son and I've always wanted to be a mother". "Be sides it might be nice to have someone who likes my cooking". "Cricket cookie"! Violet asked. Just as BJ took it,

There was a knock on the door, and another person came in. Violet smiled at the man. "Rio honey" she said as she hugs him. " Beetle juice took a bite of the cookie, to find there really are Crickets in it.

Before BJ could even swallow the bite he took, Rio sat himself down beside him throw his arm around BJ shoulders, wiped out his phone and snapped a picture.

In it Rio looked great. BJ looked wide eye, and kind of slapped stunted. But before anything could really be said, Rio typed on it me and my son and sent it to everyone on his calling list.

**Go to end it there hope you like it. I'm working on my grammar peace be nice, I'm still not good at it.**


End file.
